


Да, Тесей

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Flogging, Incest, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Умом Ньют понимал, что брат не разлюбил его.





	Да, Тесей

**Author's Note:**

> AU, BDSM, горизонтальный инцест, игрушки, порка, сабдроп

На выходки Ньюта Тесей ругался всегда: долго, громко и со вкусом. Ньют все о себе узнал еще в детстве и в целом не обращал внимания. Приятно было, что брат беспокоится, и грела забота, но вот без ругани можно было бы и обойтись. Все равно оба знали, что Ньют вляпается еще не раз. И что каждый раз Тесей будет рядом.

А потом случилось дело Мэррисона, и Ньют попал. В глубоком колодце, без палочки, без всех своих животных — даже без Пикетта, — Ньют думал, что, наверное, умрет.

Его вытащили авроры, пока Тесей сражался с основными силами Гриндельвальда. С братом Ньют увиделся уже в безопасности, сидя в аврорате под теплым одеялом с успокаивающими чарами и с кружкой мятного настоя. Прижал бы уши, как низл, в ожидании привычной ругани, но Тесей посмотрел через весь зал общей работы — и пошел в кабинет начальника на доклад.

Ни тем вечером, ни следующим, ни через неделю он ни словом не упомянул колодец, вообще не ругался, и впору было бы радоваться... а Ньюту хотелось выть.

Это было чем-то вроде традиции. Ньют совершал глупость, Тесей ругался, все возвращалось на круги своя, и Ньют окунался в очередную авантюру с полной уверенностью в том, что брат всегда придет на помощь.

Чего ждать сейчас, когда Тесей вроде бы вел себя как всегда, но молчал о произошедшем, Ньют не знал.

Лучше бы брат ругался. Кричал, может, даже ударил, Ньют был готов уже и на это — а Тесей улыбался как ни в чем не бывало, и рассказывал о работе, и спрашивал о зверях и планах на новую поездку.

Ньют должен был уехать в следующий понедельник, но уже не знал, хочет ли.

Сумеет ли.

Звери чуяли его состояние, беспокоились, и к самым опасным Ньют даже старался не подходить сейчас. Слишком было рискованно, слишком не хотелось, чтобы Тесей еще раз посмотрел вот так, спокойно, на него и никак не прокомментировал новую травму.

Хотелось лезть на стенку от неизвестности, но все попытки Ньюта завести разговор Тесей игнорировал так, словно никогда и ничего с ним не случалось. Ньют даже поймал себя на том, что сомневается, не показалось ли ему.

Но нет, был старый высохший колодец, из которого Ньют смотрел на звезды, отсчитывая время до прибытия помощи, и обеспокоенные лица авроров, и бой со сторонниками Гриндельвальда, в котором Тесей положил половину противников один. Это Ньюту потом рассказали восхищенным шепотом — а Тесей делал вид, что не он перебил полдюжину человек, оставивших Ньюта на верную и мучительную смерть.

Ньют шатался по дому, не зная, куда деться, а Тесей... Тесей его не избегал. Но застать его в гостиной или столовой теперь было решительно невозможно. Он завтракал в кухне и уходил утром, возвращался, как всегда, вечером и ужинал тоже в кухне, а где был в остальное время — Ньют не знал.

И что делать, не знал.

Почему Тесей вел себя... так? Это была последняя соломинка? Он решил, что все бесполезно, и отвернулся от Ньюта? Ведь он намеренно игнорировал произошедшее, а значит...

В горле стоял ком от подобных мыслей, и умом Ньют понимал, что не может брат вот так просто, в один момент, его разлюбить, но мысли упрямо лезли в голову, а слезы — в глаза.

Вечером субботы Ньют сломался.

Тесея весь день не было дома, словно был рабочий день, а не выходной. Ньют места себе не находил, когда Тесей, ни словом не обмолвившись о своих планах, попрощался после завтрака и аппарировал куда-то. Лишь хлопок обратной аппарации вечером немного успокоил Ньюта — и придал ему решительности.

Весь день он думал, что сделать, как извиниться. Ведь Тесей же... он же испугался за него, и Ньют не дурак был, знал, что, будь Мэррисон чуть менее самовлюблен, он вызвал бы самого Гриндельвальда, и тогда... или просто убил бы Ньюта сразу, чистой Авадой, и все, что осталось бы Тесею, — чемодан, с которым неизвестно что делать, и организация похорон.

Ньют очень близко подошел к смерти в тот день, а все потому, что сунулся в одиночку следить за подозрительным типом. Но Ньют не был даже аврором, и ему очень повезло, что он остался жив.

Сколько раз Тесей его предупреждал? Сколько раз говорил, что не всегда сможет быть рядом и прийти на помощь? Ньют не слушал.

И чуть не погиб.

Единственное, что оставалось сделать в такой ситуации, — хотя бы извиниться. Это ничего не исправит, но Ньют... понимал, и раскаивался, и хотел, чтобы Тесей его простил. Пусть не сразу, но все же... и чтобы знал, что Ньют его любит и ценит

Если подумать, Ньют ведь никогда не говорил этого вслух. А его поступки... можно было расценить совсем не как доверие, из-за которого и совершались. Со стороны ведь это могло выглядеть пренебрежением.

Возможно, с ужасом осознавал Ньют, им и являлось.

И он твердо решил извиниться. Еще не знал, как, но ему всегда неплохо давалась импровизация, и нужно было лишь поймать Тесея где-нибудь. Желательно не за едой, но Ньют готов был уже на что угодно.

И вот, вечером субботы, когда уставший брат снял пальто и по-простому, без магии поднялся на второй этаж их фамильного дома, Ньют сглотнул и пошел за ним. В спальни они друг к другу давно не заходили, уважая личную территорию, но Ньют твердо решил последовать за Тесеем даже туда, если понадобится.

Не пришлось. Впервые за неделю Тесей свернул не в жилое крыло, а в рабочее. В библиотеку.

Ньют прошел за ним, ступая бесшумно, как на охоте, выждал, когда брат найдет нужную книгу и устроится читать — манеры в нем сидели крепче, чем в Ньюте, и книг Тесей из библиотеки не выносил. Пять минут, для верности, и Ньют, глубоко вздохнув напоследок, открыл темную дубовую дверь.

В руках Тесея была совсем не книга.

Он сидел в старинном кожаном кресле, одетый в любимую серую тройку, но без пиджака, только в жилете, воротничок его рубашки был расстегнут, и на просвет тусклого библиотечного светильника Тесей смотрел в стакан виски.

Ньют застыл на пороге, не зная, что говорить. В своих домашних старых штанах и мятой незаправленной рубашке он казался себе лишним, и то, что Тесей никак не отреагировал на его присутствие, лишь усиливало это чувство. Ньют так надеялся на импровизацию — но способность к речи подвела его, слова не шли в голову, в мыслях звенела пустота, а руки бесконтрольно дрожали.

«Извини»? «Прости меня»? «Все не так, как ты думаешь»? Банально, нелепо, неубедительно. Сколько раз Ньют говорил эти и другие слова, сколько раз нарушал данные обещания.

Тесей не двигался. Ньют не очень хорошо видел его лицо, совсем не видел глаз, но почему-то казалось, что брат... был печален.

Два шага вперед. Не прятать дрожащие руки — вообще ничего не прятать от Тесея больше. Опуститься на колени посреди ковра. Склонить голову.

Ньют не знал, почему сделал все это. Но какой-то глубинный инстинкт подсказал, что так будет правильно, и Ньют послушался.

Тесей снова не отреагировал, но, стоя на коленях перед братом, Ньют немного успокоился. Это было то, что нужно. Действия вместо слов, подчинение и раскаяние в одной позе, и Ньют простоит так столько, сколько понадобится. Даже всю ночь.

Он вообще что угодно сделает.

Но минуты бежали, шли, ползли, а Тесей продолжал его игнорировать, и Ньют чувствовал, что его решимость утекает вместе со временем. Колени начинали ныть, и успокоившаяся было дрожь вернулась к рукам, перекинулась на плечи, на все тело. Ньют сжал руки в кулаки и все же набрал воздуха в грудь.

— Ни слова. Это приказ.

Ньют резко выдохнул и едва не стек на ковер. Тесей все же обратил на него внимание, и, возможно, уже давно следил, но поглощенный нервами Ньют, склонивший голову, не видел. И Тесей... Тесей заговорил с ним, холодным голосом, совсем не так, как с любимым братишкой, совсем не так, как всю последнюю неделю, и хотелось плакать — но уже от облегчения.

А Тесей продолжал говорить.

— Сколько раз я запрещал тебе ввязываться в расследования? Сколько раз просил, умолял, настаивал? Мои слова для тебя пустой звук?

Ньют вскинулся, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, горячо уверить в обратном... и вспомнил предыдущий приказ.

Закусил губу и ничего не сказал.

Тесей тоже помолчал, но тишина не была тяжелой — для Ньюта. Хотя в Тесее он чувствовал... что-то. Шестым, седьмым чувством, будто на охоте, когда неизвестно, охотник Ньют или добыча.

Кем он хотел быть сейчас?

Кем он — был?

Ньют сильнее прикусил губу, решаясь, и завел руки за спину, а ноги раздвинул шире. Поза стала куда неудобнее — куда более открытой, уязвимой, беззащитной.

И в воздухе что-то поменялось, Ньют почувствовал, словно тяжелая плита опустилась на библиотеку, а ровный голос Тесея скомандовал:

— Раздевайся, Ньют. До конца.

Они были братьями. И Ньют полностью ему доверял.

Раздеться оказалось легко, снова опуститься на колени — в ту же позу — еще легче.

— На четвереньки, Ньют.

Это тоже оказалось легко, и мягкий ворс ковра теперь щекотал ладони.

Руки больше не дрожали.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Ньют послушался, не задумываясь, пока Тесей не произнес в тяжелом библиотечном воздухе несколько заклинаний подряд. Незнакомых.

Страшно не было. Даже когда сжавшегося ануса коснулось что-то большое и хорошо смазанное.

Ньют не был дураком. Он знал, что происходит. И если брату это было нужно... То Ньют был рад.

Он и сам не знал, но, похоже, ему это было нужно тоже.

Предмет надавил на мышцы, протискиваясь внутрь. Ньют иногда игрался с собой, но ни разу не заходил дальше пальцев, и вторжение ощущалось грубым, слишком чувствительным, даже болезненным. Но... то, что происходило, и не должно было вызывать удовольствия, и Ньют терпел. Мышцы жгло, но растяжение не было таким уж ужасным чувством. Если дышать глубоко и контролировать себя, чтобы не сжиматься слишком откровенно, это... переносимо.

Ньют думал так ровно до момента, когда предмет вошел, по ощущениям, на всю доступную глубину, но не остановился.

Дыхание начало срываться, мышцы неконтролируемо сокращались, делая вторжение еще более болезненным, и терпеть становилось совсем не под силу. Но в ушах звенело «Ни слова. Это приказ», и Ньют молчал до последнего.

А вот оставаться на месте он не мог.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы подняться на ноги, казалась невозможной, и Ньют просто пополз вперед, к креслу, где с равнодушным лицом сидел Тесей. Каждое движение давалось с трудом, но удалось немного замедлить проникновение предмета внутрь, и Ньют едва не заплакал, когда уткнулся лбом в обтянутое костюмной тканью колено. Бежать было некуда предмет неумолимо раздвигал внутренние стенки, давил, и растягивал, и хотелось попросить, чтобы все закончилось, пока Тесей не сказал:

— Глаза в глаза мне сейчас, Ньют.

А когда Ньют поднял на него лицо и столкнулся с решительным, безжалостным взглядом, все просьбы застряли в горле. Если бы Ньют сейчас заговорил — что угодно, даже имя Тесея, — все бы прекратилось. Тесей бы, наверное, даже извинился. Они бы никогда больше не вспомнили о произошедшем.

Но Ньют... Ньют знал, что Тесей может причинить боль, даже страдания, но умрет раньше, чем причинит вред. И если он что-то делает, то Ньют способен выдержать.

Предмет — пробка, стоит называть все своими именами, — проталкивался все глубже, а Ньют тихо скулил — и не отводил взгляда от глаз Тесея.

С финальным толчком, из горла вырвался тихий всхлип, и Ньют застыл, не решаясь двигаться, переполненный, с ощущением, будто огромная пробка смещает что-то внутри от каждого сокращения мышц. Она была очень твердой, и широкой, и такой длинной, что Ньют чувствовал себя насаженным на нее целиком.

— Иди сюда.

Тесей похлопал себя по колену, и Ньют тяжело сглотнул. Чтобы выполнить этот приказ, придется сначала встать, а ведь именно этого он боялся. Но если Тесей этого ждал, значит, ничего страшного не случится от смены позы. И Ньют, опираясь о подлокотник одной рукой и о колено Тесея другой, медленно, плавно начал подниматься. Тесей не помогал, только смотрел внимательно, но и руку с колена не сбросил, даже не пошевелился, чтобы не нарушить Ньюту баланс.

В этом была забота.

Сначала Ньют стал на одно колено, чувствуя, как сдвигается внутри пробка, сильнее давит на стенки, безжалостно упирается широким основанием в простату. Член откликался на эти ощущения, и Ньют даже не знал, на что сильнее — на стимуляцию или переполненность.

Дышать было сложно.

Оттолкнуться, выпрямиться, заскулить от боли. Минуту Ньют просто переводил дыхание, благодарный, что Тесей его не торопил. Но и лишнего времени не дал — едва Ньют открыл глаза, как Тесей скомандовал:

— Садись спиной ко мне.

Ноги он не сдвигал, так что сесть именно на колени не получится. Только на одно.

Будет тяжело.

Ньют послушно развернулся и, набрав воздуха в грудь, медленно опустился на колено брата.

Пробка жестоко впилась во внутренности, нажала на живот изнутри, Ньют не сдержал вскрика, но рывок обратно ничего не дал: Тесей вовремя перехватил его за пояс, не пуская. Железная рука сжала, Ньют задохнулся и тихо взвыл — широкая твердая ладонь брата давила на живот прямо над пробкой, и ощущалось все остро как никогда.

— Дыши, Ньют.

Этот приказ был даже сложнее предыдущих, но постепенно Ньют успокоился, перестал дрожать и не делал больше попыток вырваться. Ладонь все так же плотно давила на живот, было сложно дышать и невозможно двигаться, но, едва Ньют осознал, что идущий от нее жар ему не чудился, что это был эффект диагностического заклинания — как расслабился, сразу и до конца, доверяясь абсолютно и безоговорочно.

А с доверием пришло возбуждение. От позы — Ньют на колене у обожаемого брата, в его руках, обнаженной спиной к жесткой ткани жилета, обнаженными ягодицами — к плотным брюкам. От открытости — раздвинутые ноги по сторонам от бедра Тесея. От доверия брату, который даже в наказании следил за тем, чтобы не причинить вреда.

— Так не пойдет, — сказал Тесей, тоже заметивший, что член Ньюта встал.

Брать палочку Тесей не стал, поднес руку, словно хотел обхватить и приласкать — у Ньюта перехватило дыхание от возможности, — но не прикоснулся. Вместо этого у основания проявилось и плотно обхватило член строгое черное кольцо.

Было больно.

Ньют откинул голову на плечо Тесея и закрыл глаза, позволяя себе просто чувствовать и ничего не ждать.

Какое-то время Тесей позволил ему просидеть вот так, спокойно, расслабленно, концентрируясь в основном на внутренних ощущениях и свыкаясь и с ними, и с кольцом, туго обхватившим член. Ньют был благодарен — и, когда свыкся достаточно, потерся щекой о подбородок брата.

— На четвереньки, — приказал Тесей, отпустив руку.

Без его объятия, на первый взгляд лишь причинявшего неудобство, Ньют сразу потерял равновесие и чуть не упал, но Тесей придержал и даже помог опуститься на ковер. А потом шепнул: «Акцио, плеть», — и у Ньюта все сжалось внутри, снова напоминая о пробке и о том, что это — наказание.

Первый удар не был болезненным, но Ньют все равно дернулся и громко застонал. Пробка шевельнулась внутри, уперлась во что-то, причинив боль, и Тесей тут же наклонился к нему, опустил горячую от заклинания ладонь Ньюту на поясницу. Ничего не сказал, но погладил успокаивающе и ударил плетью второй раз.

Ньют больше не дергался, но сжался, подался вперед, инстинктивно пытаясь избежать третьего удара. Его и не последовало.

Вместо этого Тесей сел иначе, ближе к краю кресла, сдвинул ноги и потянул Ньюта к себе на колени — только уже не сесть, а лечь, перенеся весь вес на живот. От одной мысли внутренности скрутило жестоким спазмом, но Ньют вспомнил диагностическое заклинание — и беспрекословно исполнил невысказанный приказ.

Его опасения оправдались лишь частично — Тесей сдвинулся немного наискосок, так, чтобы Ньют мог положить скрещенные руки на мягкий, обитый кожей подлокотник, сняв часть нагрузки с нижней половины тела. Получалось... неприятно, и не избежать ударов, даже если очень постараться, не закрыться от них, — но терпимо.

Сглотнув, Ньют пошире раздвинул ноги, подставляясь.

Твердый член неприятно проехался по ткани брюк от третьего удара, но это был последний раз, когда Ньют обратил на него внимание. Разогрев ягодицы, Тесей больше не щадил, бил жестко, сильно, иногда точно по тем местам, куда приходились предыдущие удары, иногда по другим, менее разогретым, и Ньют разрывался от переполненности внутри, пытаясь все же сбежать от порки, но плеть каждый раз находила свою цель, и в какой-то момент Ньют почти позвал Тесея по имени, когда брат вдруг ударил особенно жестоко, кончиком плети между ягодиц, совсем рядом с кольцом мышц, судорожно сжавшихся вокруг безжалостной пробки, и Ньют захлебнулся несказанным словом, а Тесей склонился над ним, прижав спину широкой грудью, и шепнул:

— Тихо. Ты заслужил.

А Ньют от этих слов лишь шире раздвинул ноги, принимая самые жестокие удары в самые чувствительные места.

Когда последний пришелся строго на беззащитную мошонку, у Ньюта потемнело перед глазами, и он потерял сознание.

***

В себя Ньют приходил постепенно, то открывая глаза и видя перед собой только что-то светлое, расплывчатое, то снова проваливаясь в забытье. Иногда он слышал звуки, кажется, из реального мира, потому что это Тесей негромко звал его по имени, иногда вспоминал, что у него есть конечности, и пытался ими шевелить. Все тело казалось одновременно легким и неуклюжим, и когда Ньют окончательно вернулся из забытья, чувство никуда не пропало.

К нему добавилась горячая боль в ягодицах и... ощущение пробки внутри.

Значит, еще не все кончилось?

Ньют не знал, что думает по этому поводу. С сознанием вернулась и память, и если большинство сделанного он готов был принять и даже не думал возвражать, то последний удар...

— Ньют, — Тесей, сидевший рядом на кровати — а они были в кровати, кажется, в спальне Тесея, — вскинулся и осторожно прижал Ньюта к постели, не давая подняться или хотя бы перевернуться на спину. — Осторожно. Лежи как лежишь.

Обеспокоенный, мягкий тон не вязался с тем, что происходило в библиотеке... но пробка точно была на месте, и, хотя мошонка не болела, ягодицы горели от ударов до сих пор, пусть боль и постепенно стихала — явно под действием какого-то зелья. Кольцо с члена тоже пропало. Так закончилось ли все? И можно ли — стоит ли — говорить?

— Ты можешь разговаривать, — правильно расценив его колебания, подсказал Тесей и нежно погладил по обнаженному плечу. — Но не делай резких движений.

— Тесей, — голос был хриплым, сорванным от крика, и Ньют поморщился. Перед лицом немедленно оказался стакан воды с соломинкой, чтобы пить, не вставая, и после пары глотков пошло легче: — Что... происходит?

Ньют не без труда, но повернул голову к Тесею, не став, впрочем, нарушать приказ насчет прочих движений. Брат ссутулился рядом, потер переносицу. Он успел переодеться в домашнее и теперь вместо собранного аврора и... кем он был в библиотеке? — Ньют видел перед собой просто Тесея. Брата.

— Извини меня, Ньют. Я увлекся. И я... сорвался. Я должен был контролировать каждый удар, но я был так зол, что... позволил эмоциям влиять на мой контроль. Ты не должен был терять сознание. Ни в коем случае. Это моя вина.

— Я тоже виноват, — мягко перебил его Ньют, протянув руку и осторожно касаясь напряженных, сжатых пальцев Тесея.

— Да, но не ты контролировал ситуацию. А я...

— Тесей, нет, не надо. Серьезно. Мне было больно, и неприятно, и я, наверное, немного обижен, я не буду врать. Но только за тот удар. Все остальное... если ты помнишь, это я пришел к тебе. И встал на колени тоже я. Могу повторить — прямо сейчас.

— Не вздумай, — голос Тесея тут же сменился, стал ниже и решительней. По позвоночнику Ньюта пробежала сладкая дрожь, отозвалась в растянутых вокруг пробки внутренностях.

Тесей тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к обычному тону:

— Ньют, — он посмотрел серьезно, мягко отвел с глаз Ньюта челку, будто не сумел удержаться от прикосновения, и продолжил: — Одно твое слово, и все закончится прямо сейчас. И никогда не повторится. Я... ценю то, на что ты ради меня пошел, очень. Но ты понимаешь, что произошедшее, мягко говоря, неправильно? Вдобавок, я сорвался и сорвал тебя. За это мне безумно стыдно, — Тесей помолчал и решительно добавил: — Но и делать вид, что ничего не случилось, я не буду. Никогда. Если только ты не захочешь, Ньют.

Ньюту показалось, что Тесей говорит не только о произошедшем в библиотеке, но и о колодце. Согласиться сейчас, оставить все в прошлом, снова стать только-братьями, вернуться к привычному передряга-ругань-передряга укладу? Это было бы очень просто. Но...

— Но ты до сих пор не вытащил из меня пробку, — тихо сказал Ньют. — И ты все еще мне приказываешь.

— Да, — Тесей сжал зубы, но не отвернулся, наоборот, сел ровнее и расправил плечи. Как раньше не закрывался от него Ньют, так сейчас Тесей безжалостно выворачивал себя наизнанку. — Не вытащил. Мне понравилось, Ньют. Ты идеальный.

От похвалы тепло разлилось по телу, прогоняя остатки нервной дрожи и сомнений. Ньют еще в начале, пока все не успело зайти слишком далеко, признался себе, что ему происходящее было нужно. Оставалось лишь повторить признание вслух.

Для Тесея — легко.

— Я думаю, что мне это было нужно, Тесей. Ты мне нужен. В том числе — так. Мне тоже понравилось, почти все.

— Я больше никогда не сорвусь. Даю слово.

— Я знаю.

И Ньют действительно знал. Сколько лет Тесей сдерживался? Сколько раз хотел перекинуть его через колени и выпороть всерьез? Неудивительно, что, когда все случилось, да еще по столь веской причине, Тесей допустил ошибку. Но он остановился сразу, и раскаивался, и все усилия приложит, чтобы подобного не повторилось. Ньют верил, безоговорочно и безоглядно.

— Мы все еще братья, Ньют.

— Да, Тесей. Мы братья.

— И ты все еще наказан. Ягодицы к утру будут просто ныть, я смазал их мазью. Но пробка останется на ночь.

— Да, Тесей.

— Завтра мы обсудим все в подробностях. Сегодня был сложный вечер. Спи, Ньют. Ты молодец.

И снова похвала прошлась по нервам мягкой кистью, и Ньют ответил:

— Да, Тесей, — в который уже раз.

И далеко не в последний.


End file.
